S16 episode 1
Character intros Orange Tribe Anthony: Old Man's game I can't complain about that, helps me because I can actually compete in athletic prowess and defintley think I got a great shot Gary: I am a former NFL quaterback, so I don't know if people are going to see that as oh this guy is a proffesional let's bring him in or he's threat let's get rid of him Jack: I am always ready for an adventure and why not take my grandest adventure on survivor where once in my life most guys are older then me Percy: I am a strong believe that this is the greatest game in the world and I'm honoured to be a part of it Ross: I think this old man's twist is very very interesting and I think I am going to take advantage of it Tony: I am out here on survivor baby, If you think I care about integrity or loyalty you are wrong, I came here to play and that's what I'm going to do Edward: I am 54 years old and even in old man's game I'm still the old guy so this should keep things interesting Harry: I'm a young gun among the old guys so whether that helps or hurts me early on, I don't know Raul: I am from Brazil but am now a full pledged american, and I do really love survivor and being old on this show is usually a weakness but with even chances with everyone I think I can do this Brown tribe David: Ever since I first viewed survivor a couple years ago it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen, the greatest social experiment known to man, and I think I can outwit outplay and outlast everyone here Jarome: Old Man's Game, I might be fourty but I kind of wanted to kick some 20 year old asses but either way I'm happy Jimmy: I've been wanting to play survivor since the day it was created and I'm here and I'm ready Lambert: I am on survivor this is exciting I'm excited and I think I can be a great player and the old man's game just helps so I'm ready to do this Larry: Oh man thank goodness for old's man game or I would truly be the first gone, I'm not athletic but hopefully I can outsmart these guys Marco: 35 years and older qualify for this season, I'm 35, should be interesting, should be interesting Robert: I'm fairly succssuful in real life and I don't take anything less then the best and that's why I am going to win here Shaun: I'm young at heart and that could hurt me playing with guys who truly are there age but I think I can make the best of it Willie: I've been a coach my whole life so now it's time to quit coaching and start doing Orange wins first immunity Brown Confessionals David- I realise quickly we have a couple weaknesses on our tribe, and I don't even want to think how bad we would of done without Jarome, but I know early on I wanted to form a pair with someone someone I can fully trust and he can fully trust and Lambert's that guy we're similar guys with similar goals in this game and now that we two are the guys we're building an alliance around us, and I want Jarome in the alliance because he is a strong player and Jimmy becuase he seems like a sharp guy, Me and Lambert decided the last guy so we have majority is Shaun, now Shaun is annoying but the reason we want him in is it keeps targets off me Lambert, Jarome and Jimmy and that's good, so as long as I can handle Shaun then we're fine Larry- I think it's no secret I'm on the chopping block, I mean I'm certainley not mr. athletic, but again I like to think I'm smart and I mean I have a couple tricks up my sleeve, one is no one likes Shaun so I'm putting heat on him, he's already been digging his own grave I'm just helping, and I think I can get Willie and Marco's votes because the other five I'm pretty sure have an alliance, now it's just flipping Jimmy and convincing Jimmy the other guys are going to pick him off eventually Shaun- Literally people here are dumb they can't make a camp correctly they are not great in challenges I mean come on, and some of them dare target me, these idiots don't even understand I'm in the majority, so I can take you all out, and I don't even know why Larry is here he's like an oompa loompa he can't do it get off Lambert: I was glad how the game started because very early on me and David kind of had this bond a bond that I truly think can run this game and our bond just kept on adding pieces Jarome, Jimmy and even Shaun to use basically as a human meat shield and this bond I had with David has become a majority alliance. This is it this game has truly started and early on I have control and plan on maitaining just that Jarome: I am in the majority alliance very early on in the game and I defintley have to thank my physical strenghts, and I might just be the strongest player here, I mean I understand the strategy behind bringing in a guy like Shaun in our alliance because people are coming for him right now not us but he still is annoying as hell, but me giving it everything I got and basically putting this team on my back and didn't get anything for it, Larry has to go, I'm here to win Larry can't help me do that Robert: I'm here to win, and I don't know how damn quickly a majority formed and I'm not part of it, I didn't want to overplay so early and now I'm screwed because of it, I want our tribe to win challenges which is why I don't really want Larry to stay, but I vote out Larry I'm screwed, and Shaun is just so useless that I don't mind voting him out tonight Willie: Let me put it this way, Challenge wise I'm one of the weaker guys here and I'm light years better in challenges then Larry, but I can't put Larry away because that screws my game, the fact is we're down 5-4 and we need to flip Jimmy and I've been working my ass off all days and I do believe me and Jimmy have a good bond and hopefully he saves my game tonight Jimmy: I don't know what my game is right now because I am in the majority and numbers is everything in this game, but on the flip side I feel like I'm fourth in my alliance, I'm not crazy about Shaun being in my alliance because he is annoying as hell and I really have mad respect for Willie and would love to actually play the game with him but it's so early in this game I don't want to blow it up Marco: Everyone assumes they know what I'm doing, no one knows what I'm doing, If I truly believe Jimmy is flipping I will vote Shaun, but I doubt it and honestly if I vote Larry tonight the majority is likely to take out Willie and Robert then me the next two tribal councils and even if Jimmy does flip, what happens Larry goes home and now I'm in the majority and Jimmy isn't, so I'm not in a perfect positon but I'm going to put myself in that position Larry Final Words I knew I was in tough I'm just happy I got the chance